There are two types of golf balls currently commercial selling. One is a solid golf ball, such as two piece golf ball, which comprises a core formed from integrally molded rubber material and a cover formed from thermoplastic resin (e.g. ionomer resin), covered on the core. The other is a multi-layer structured golf ball having a thread rubber layer, which comprises a solid or liquid center, a thread wound layer formed by winding thread rubber on the center and a cover for covering on the thread wound layer. The multi-layer structured golf ball, especially one having liquid center and balata cover, is preferably used by high level golfers or professional golfers, because it has excellent shot feel and good controllability. However, the mult-layer structured golf ball having a thread rubber layer exhibits too much spin amount and a low launch angle, thus producing poor flight distance and poor durability and poor cut resistance, in comparison with the solid golf ball, especially the two piece solid golf ball.